


In The Woods Somewhere

by kkukungie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Dark, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukungie/pseuds/kkukungie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fox it was<br/>He shook afraid<br/>I spoke no words, no sound he made</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods Somewhere

It's hot. Suffocating. His throat is dry and tongue sticky, a deep thirst coming to him while he awoke. Hyungwon rolled himself from his back to his side, groaning as his muscles ached and screamed with each little movement his body made.

The room is dark with the only light coming in from the window's shades cracked open. He remembers it being dark when he came to the room, though what he was doing before then was gone from his memories. It left him with a weight on is chest. Guilt he didn't know where to place. With the heavy slumber fading from him, Hyungwon was able to sit upright without to much protest from his body, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed he had been laying in. Sweat soaked his shirt, making it cling to his chest. His hands to felt clammy and sticky. Hyungwon looked to his hands, the sweat on his palms shimmering in the soft glow of the moon's light. He rubbed them dry on the bed.

About to ask himself where he was and what he was doing in the unfamiliar room, there is a blood curdling scream. A woman's. Fighting the strain in his legs, Hyungwon is on his feet. Old wood creaked under his weight while he ran through the house, already having it mapped out in his mind.

The sky is bright thanks to the light of the moon. It gives him the ability to see further into the woods just outside the empty home's door. Where had the scream come from? The hair on his arms stood up as a breeze hit his sweaty arms. Wait. Wait... She screamed again. Heading in the direction of the cry, Hyungwon ran deep into the woods, unsure of where exactly he was running too. What he was running too.

His muscles returned to their aching, slowing him down some as he tried to follow the softening cries. He cursed his body for being weak when someone could be suffering. He cursed himself for running into unknown dangers. Questioning himself now, Hyungwon stopped his chase and weight fell on his shoulders again. Heavier guilt. Weak and unprotected, Hyungwon felt eyes on him spying from behind the trees. Watching to see if he would continue on. Another scream, this one closer and much weaker, brought Hyungwon from his thoughts and feelings and he jogged towards the noise.

The first thing he saw was the blood. It stained the rocks and leaves around the body. It matted up the fur of the fox laying in the middle of the wreckage. Relief flooded over him upon realizing the scream was just the animal suffering. Not in fact a person.

Eyes closed and chest rapidly moving while it tried to breath, the fox whimpered. Hyungwon drew nearer and the fox's whimpering stopped. Yellows eyes looked at Hyungwon and watched him unblinking. Its breathing continued, fast and strained. Hyungwon dropped to his knees at the fox's side. The next thing he noticed was the animal's leg, bone exposed and barely hanging on. The wounds didn't stop there. Cuts and bite marks had removed chunks of fur and meat from the dying animal's hips and stomach. Swallowed by the agony, it would only continue to suffer while it died slowly.

Standing back up, Hyungwon looked around them in search of a rock. It needed to be big and heavy in his hand. He found one a few feet away and was quick to grab it. He'd use it to put the animal out of its suffering. Surely the animal would thank him if it could. Returning to the animal's side, Hyungwon rose his eyes from the rock, confirming how and where he'd make the blow.

The fox was gone.

The body of a man lay in it's place. Not a man. A boy. Barely 18. His friend. Hyungwon's eyes fluttered, vision growing blurry at the sight of his friend laying in a puddle of his own blood and gore. He wanted to say his name, Changkyun, but his voice was weak and throat tight.

Breeze returning cold reminded him of his sweat soaked clothes and Hyungwon stood frozen. Something told Hyungwon too look down as the guilt from before sank in his gut. See the sweaty shirt. Confirm what he'd seen in the room. However, when he'd looked down it wasn't sweat, but dark blood staining and soaked into his shirt. Dropping the rock at Changkyun's side, Hyungwon twisted his hips and bent over, heaving sickness in the leaves beside them. He choked and coughed on the contents of his stomach and his arms shook from the exhaustion of puking.

In his moment of weakness, Changkyun knocked Hyungwon onto his back, hitting a leg out from under him with a rock. Hyungwon was forced to see his friend choking on blood and clinging to the rock he'd previously discarded. He wanted to puke again. The previous feeling of being watched again fell over him.

Twisting his body onto all fours, Hyungwon pushed himself up off the forest floor and ran. Ran harder than his body could take. Faster than he thought he could. He ran from the whimpering and choking behind him. The eyes followed him. Watched as he looked over his shoulder. Saw him falter and doubt himself when the fox took the place of Changkyun. He continued to run. His lungs burned. A fine distraction from his mind screaming at him. Asking what he'd done. What was happening. What was going to happen.

He ran. He would not stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little drabble... thing since I was a baby. So, I'm not totally sure how it turned out ^^;; But a friend insisted I start writing. And, now we are here. ^^


End file.
